


Dominated

by Perversions



Series: Voltron Kink Fill [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Polydins, Rough Sex, all characters are of age, i literally touch on every pairing between the paladins i didn't want to just name one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Shiro's been stressed out for a long time. The others take it upon himself to make him feel good.





	Dominated

**Author's Note:**

> in response to a dreamwidth request: http://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=2697
> 
> all characters are of age.

“Where are you taking me?”

Keith looked back at him, smiling. “You’ll see. Just keep walking with me.”

It’s a part of the castle that he had never seen before. There were parts still left unexplored and Shiro’s never had a chance to check them out. It was more like he didn’t have time to do it. Between war plans, bonding with the Black Lion, and coming up with new training regimens, he couldn’t do anything else. It would be nice to explore the castle and learn all that it had to offer, but that’s just not in his plans.

They stopped before a door and Keith pressed a button. The doors opened, a soft light emanating from within. Keith took both of his hands and pulled him inside, his smile growing by the second.

“Keith, I don’t have time--”

Shiro stared, his mouth open. There sat a sunken in bed, sheets a soft lavender to match the pillows and blankets. What got him to stop talking were the three on the bed. Hunk fucked into Pidge, large hands on her hips to keep her in place. Lance kept her braced against his chest, his hands teasing at her nipples. Pidge’s hands were in his hair, muttering something that he couldn’t quite hear.

“What’s going on here?” Shiro asked, his voice quiet.

“We’ve been having a long talk about how you’ve been a little bit stressed lately,” Keith answered. He continued to drag Shiro further into the room until they were a step away from the bed. “We thought that the best coarse of action was to help you… relieve a bit of your stress.”

“In an old fashioned orgy?”

“The best way.” His hands started on Shiro’s vest, bringing the zipper down slowly. Opening the vest, he ran his hands up his chest and kneaded at his pecs. “Just let loose and have a little fun with us. You deserve it.”

Shiro bit his lip. He could. Shiro could just strip down and jump into their plans, letting them take over and fuck him. But he couldn’t. He grabbed Keith’s hands and took a step back. “I can’t. It’s a nice offer, but I can’t.”

Keith reached up and interlaced his fingers behind his neck, pulling him back. “Shiro, when’s the last time you had sex?” He knew the answer as well as Shiro knew the constellations he saw from Earth. It’s been a while. “Then come on. Have some fun.”

“Keith…” Shiro hissed through gritted teeth. But he didn’t stop Keith from taking off his shirt and vest, each piece falling from his body like a 50 pound weight. He didn’t stop Keith from getting to his knees and leaving open mouth kisses on his clothed dick. “Keith…”

A shrill moan forced his attention back to the bed. Pidge shuddered between the two bodies enveloping her. Hunk still plunged inside her until he finally pulled out. Lance’s hand came onto him, stroking his dick until he cummed all over their fellow paladin. It’s a sight that Shiro didn’t mean to groan at. It looked so good and he would have loved to be a part of it.

But he shouldn’t. Shiro _really_ shouldn’t. Allura was expecting him.

He was naked before he knew it and so was Keith. His mouth was still on Shiro’s dick, kissing around the base. He looked up at Shiro through dark eyelashes, moving up until he could wrap his lips around the head. The moan Keith let out had Shiro’s knees buckling.

“Keith, I can’t…”

Lance came up behind, teasing his nipples between his thumb and index fingers. Shiro almost melted into the touch, leaning against the lithe body behind him. “You don’t look like you’re ready to leave. Actually, you look ready to go ahead and fuck into someone.” A hand moved down his chest and slipped between their bodies. A finger teased at his hole, bringing forth a small gasp from Shiro. “Or get fucked by someone.”

Shiro breath hard through his nose when Keith pulled his mouth off him. “Hunk’s been waiting _all_ day to press his cock into you,” Keith said, his voice dropping an octave. “He kept talking about how he likes it when you’re fucking back onto him, trying to get him to go in him deeper than he already can.”

“Guilty as charge,” Hunk agreed. He had just gotten Pidge cleaned up, a hand still on her hip to keep her close. “You look good like that.”

He hissed between his teeth, tossing his head back. It became clear that they weren’t going to let him go. He was stuck here in some web of pleasure where they planned on sucking him dry. And Keith was using the term in a literal sense. A little bit of time wasn’t going to make a difference, was it?

“Okay… Okay… Just for a little bit…”

Keith shot up and pulled him down to the bed. Lance placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him down to sit between his spread legs. Shiro let out a shuddering breath as his cock was enveloped in Keith’s wet mouth again. He brought his hand up to force himself more inside. Lance’s hands came up to his chest once more, teasing at his nipples and tugging at them hard.

His resolve melted away with each touch and suck that happened to him. Shiro tossed his head back, resting it on Lance’s shoulder. Lance kissed at his neck and the space behind his ear. Small kisses that had him feeling like he was on fire. His teeth sunk into his neck just as Keith sucked hard on his neck. Shiro was _drowning_ from the pleasure.

Pidge crawled closer to them and joined Lance, kissing at the other side of his neck. “Oh, fuck--” Shiro muttered. He raised his hands and buried his fingers in their hair. He tugged and they whimpered from the force. “S-sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Pidge answered, moving her lips to his ear. “You’re excited. We understand.”

Hunk moved behind Keith and kissed the top of his head. Keith took the hint and moved from between Shiro’s legs. Shiro missed the wet heat around his dick, but sighed softly when it returned, Keith sucking him off with gusto. He opened one eye, watching Hunk as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

Shiro shifted, spreading his legs wider as Hunk brought his hand down. His thick fingers pressed against his twitching hole. One slipped in and his entire body shuddered, going lax at the intrusion. Hunk didn’t hesitate slipping another finger in. Shiro bucked against his hand, trying to get more of him inside.

“See?” Lance questioned, his breath brushing against the nape of his neck. “Look how desperate you are to have Hunk inside you. You’re like a needy little bitch in heat.” Shiro pulled at his hair and he chuckled. “Am I lying, though?”

No, he’s not. Shiro was ready to take Hunk’s thick cock inside him. He was drooling for it, his mouth hanging open as he panted. Keith’s mouth pulled off him. His cock twitched and leaked every time Hunk pushed his fingers inside. Oh, yes, he was ready.

“Hunk, please…” Shiro whispered. He gritted his teeth when he pressed his third finger in, stretching him open wide. “Please!”

“Are you sure you’re ready for me?” Hunk asked. No one was surprised by Shiro’s eager nod. He pulled his fingers out and moved closer. Keith grabbed the lube and slicked his cock up, peppering a dark shoulder with feathery kisses.

Hunk grabbed his hips and pulled Shiro to him. His cock pressed against his hole and Shiro moaned when he thrust in. He kept a strong hand on his hip as he pushed in to the root, filling him up.

All eyes were on him as he adjusted to Hunk’s size. Shiro could only imagine what he looked like. Tears in his eyes, drool running down his chin, his body flushed and twitching. This is what they wanted to see. They wanted to see Shiro let loose and enjoy himself.

“Alright, move aside, Lance.” Pidge pushed Lance aside, forcing Shiro to lay flat on the bed. She straddled his head. Her fingers ran through his forelock, a grin slowly growing on her face. “It’s been a while, you know.”

It had been.

Shiro grabbed her hips and lowered her to his mouth. He ran his tongue along her cunt, swirling it around her clit that brought out a needy moan. A moan escaped him when Hunk started to move his hips. His cock left him leaving empty before he pushed back inside _hard_ , forcing his body to jump up the bed. Pidge ground against his face, her body hunching over to brace a hand on the bed.

Between Hunk fucking him and Pidge riding his face, it was hard for Shiro to remember _why_ he didn’t want to do this. How foolish was he to think that he didn’t want this. Of course he would want to be fucked senseless by the four people he loved. Hunk’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him slowly. It was such a stark difference between how fast Pidge was fucking herself against his mouth, moans dripping from her lips like honey.

“Yes,” Pidge hissed between her teeth. “Keith and Lance could learn a thing from you and Hunk. Hunk’s the best at eating me out. He’s so good with his mouth…”

Hunk grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to him. Both Shiro and Pidge whimpered from their separation. “Is that a _fat_ joke?” he asked, pressing his mouth to her ear.

“I’m just appreciating the way you use your tongue, which is _amazing_.” She moaned when he slipped two of his fingers inside her. “Change position. I wanna feel Shiro inside me.”

Shiro moaned at the idea. He turned his head, spotting Keith and Lance 69-ing each other. He couldn’t wait to be part of that. Hunk pulled out of him and he dug his fingers into the sheets. His hole twitched and gapped, begging for Hunk’s cock to be inside him again.

Hunk pulled him into a kiss, his tongue slipping into his mouth and grazing his teeth. Pidge laid against a set of pillows, spreading her legs wide and motioned for them to come closer. Shiro broke the kiss and crawled closer to her, lifting her legs into the crook of his arms. His dick rubbed against her, catching on her clit. She reached up and pulled him into an open mouth kiss, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

“Come on and fuck me,” Pidge said, her voice desperate.

“You’ve got such a dirty mouth on you…” Shiro muttered.

But he slipped inside her, her walls pulling him in deeper. Once he was fully seated inside, Hunk came up behind him. He grabbed Shiro’s shoulder and pressed him down, pinning him on top of Pidge. His cock pressed inside and Shiro let out a guttural moan. It felt so good to be filled up once more.

Shiro pressed back against him, meeting Hunk’s hard thrust with one of his own. “Come on, Hunk. Fuck me hard.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Hunk muttered. He bit at the junction of Shiro’s neck and shoulder.

Grabbing his hips, Hunk fucked into him hard and fast. He fucked Shiro deeper into Pidge, who tossed her head back. She reached up and dug her nails into Shiro’s shoulder blades. Red, angry lines stretched down his back and he hissed between his teeth. Push, pull, push, pull, push, pull. A back and forth motion stuck between a tight heat and a hot cock pressing into him.

Shiro groaned when Hunk’s fingers wrapped in his hair. He was pulled back until Hunk kissed him. Their movements never ceased, Hunk’s fucking causing him to fuck Pidge harder and faster. Their hands were all over Shiro, teasing his nipples and gripping at his ass. His nerves were on overdrive, pleasure wrapping around him like a blazing fire.

He hurtled over the edge of orgasmic bliss, his moan swallowed up by Hunk’s needy groan. Hunk fucked him through it, fucking him further until Pidge until her walls clenched around his sensitive dick. Pressing Shiro down, Hunk layered himself on top him, pinning him between himself and Pidge.

Pidge nibbled at Shiro’s ear. Her fingers ran through his hair, encouraging him on how well he was doing. “You’re taking Hunk’s cock so well. What a good boy you are.” She reached further and gripping Hunk’s bicep. “Go ahead and fill him up. You know how he likes it.”

“Fuck!” Shiro shouted. He buried his face into Pidge’s hair as Hunk fucked into him harder. It felt so good. So _fucking_ good.

“You’ll take it all, won’t you?” Hunk whispered in his other ear. He pressed in deep, a constant pressure against his prostate. “We keep saying that Lance is the cumslut of our group, but maybe it’s really you. You love being filled up with cum just as much as he does, don’t you?”

Shiro wanted to lie. He wanted to lie and say that it wasn’t true, but it was. Hunk had filled him up more times than he could count and he loved it every time. “Yeah. Yeah, I do-- _Oh_!”

The confession had Hunk pounding into him harder, the brutal pace driving him mad. It amazed Shiro when he found himself getting hard again. It’s too much too soon but he _loved_ it. He bit his lip, a poor attempt to keep his moans in check. It didn’t work because his moans spilled forth, filling the room and overpowering the sounds of their slick, lewd joining.

“Come on, Hunk,” Shiro muttered, looking back at him. “Come _on_!”

“You heard him, Hunk. Go ahead and give it to him,” Pidge said, laughing in Shiro’s ear.

Hunk cummed inside him, a low, raspy moan inside Shiro’s ear. He filled him up until Shiro was squirming beneath him. Pulling up, Hunk grabbed Shiro to move with him. His cock slipped from Pidge’s cunt, his cum dripping out of her.

Wrapping his hand around him, Hunk stroked him slowly until he bucked up into his hand. Shiro couldn’t come again. Not this quickly and not now.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t you dare, Hunk!” Lance crawled over and grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements. “You already had your fun with him. It’s mine and Keith’s turn.”

Shiro turned his head to the other two, eyes instantly honing in to their hard cocks. “I thought you two took care of each other…”

“Why when we can take care of you together,” Lance said matter of factly. He replaced Hunk’s hand with his own, stroking Shiro. “Come on. Me and Keith want to try something with you. Wouldn’t you like that?”

He sucked a breath in between his teeth, melting in Lance’s touch. “Okay… Okay.”

Shiro whimpered when Hunk pulled out of him. Lance ushered him to the other side where Keith waited. He stroked his cock, purple eyes raking up and down Shiro’s body. His heated gaze made him shudder. Keith pulled him into his lap. He gripped his asscheeks, spreading them wide open as Hunk’s jizz slipped out of him.

“You look beautiful like this,” Keith whispered into his neck. “Flushed and begging for more.”

“Keith…” He ran his hand through his hair, digging his nose into his crown. “Come on and fuck me.”

“Not just me. Lance, too.” He pressed a kiss to his adam’s apple. “Do you want to try taking us both at the same time? You can take Hunk’s cock so well. We’re sure you can do it.”

Shiro looked over his shoulder at Lance. Lance pressed against him, his back against his chest. He ran his hands up and down his sides, squeezing at his hips, his waist, his pecs, any place that he could get his hands on him. Shiro leaned into his touch, enjoying the gentle moment of attention. He couldn’t remember the last time this had happened to him. Keith was right. He _needed_ this.

“Do you want to try it?” Lance asked, kissing his cheekbone.

“Go slow with me,” Shiro muttered. He turned his head to give Lance a kiss, reaching back to grip the back of his head.

Beneath him, Keith nudged the head of his cock against his dripping hole. It’s a teasing touch, one where just the head slipped in before he pulled back out. He grabbed Shiro’s hips and pulled him further down. Shiro groaned and covered Keith’s hands with his own.

Keith bucked up into him, slamming Shiro onto him. “I’ll open you nice and wide for the two of us.”

Shiro moved away from Lance and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “Keith, Keith, Keith…”

He pulled Shiro down into a kiss, one that was more teeth than anything else. Behind him, Lance teased at his hole. When he slipped his finger inside, Shiro gasped and dug his nails into Keith’s back. Their movements stopped. He breathed hard through his nose, adjusting to the slight intrusion. They waited for a moment before Lance slipped another finger into him, scissoring and stretching him out.

Lance kissed along his spine. “Look at you take it. Just one more finger to go. Are you ready?” At Shiro’s nod, he pushed a third finger inside him. He stretched him out slowly, taking care to listen to Shiro and read his body language.

Shiro licked his lips. He took deep breaths to try and relax his body. When he felt comfortable enough, he looked at Lance over his shoulder. “Do it. Come on.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Lance moved closer, pressing his back to Shiro’s chest. He nudged at his hole and grinned at the whimpering sound both Keith and Shiro let out. He pushed inside and the _tightness_ had his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Fuc-fuck…!” Shiro pressed his face into Keith’s hair. He had never been split open this wide before. Hunk was _big_ but this was different. There’s no other way to describe it, but this felt _good_. “I’m ready… Come on.”

Keith and Lance looked at each other over his shoulder. They gauged for it themselves if he was ready or not. A minute passed between them before Lance was the one to pull out first. He moved ridiculously slow, a pace that made Shiro want to snap back at him. All thoughts of doing so were gone when Lance plunged in as Keith pulled out.

Their pace was slow, but it’s enough to have Shiro lost in a sea of pleasure. He raked his nails down Keith’s back, drawing a moan out of him. He couldn’t hear them saying his name, but he couldn’t focus on what they were saying. His focus was completely on their dicks inside him. The way they both moved in sync inside him. There was a constant press in that spot he loved having touch and he kept rolling his hips towards them, wanting more of it.

Before he had a chance to tell them to go faster and _harder_ , they already did it. Keith and Lance were pounding into him at such a force that Shiro couldn’t do nothing more than take it. He pressed his face into Keith’s neck, his moans a garbled mess that he couldn’t make any sense of.

And he didn’t want to. All his plans and duties that were meant to happen today were a far off thought, a star that finally burnt out. Keith’s lips were on his neck and Lance kissed along the nape of it. They were everywhere around him. One single part of his body wasn’t devoid of attention for long before one of them took care of it.

Shiro brought a shaky hand to his weeping cock and stroked himself. He was close now, closer than he had been before. They were relentless in giving him pleasure and haven’t stopped doing so.

“I’m close… Oh, _shit_ , I’m clos--Ah!”

“Go ahead and cum, Shiro,” Keith said into his ear.

“Yeah,” Lance whispered. “You deserve it.”

He moaned deep in his throat as he curled in on himself. His body shook as he cummed between Keith’s body and his own, his hand flying up and down his dick. Keith and Lance muttered in his ears as their hips faltered. They filled him up more than he already was, their bodies shaking all around him.

 _That_ felt good. _Really_ good.

Lance wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back. Shiro was so limp that he didn’t fight it. They laid back, Lance pressing his face in the top of his head. Pidge joined them, pressing her face into his chest. Below him, Keith rest his head on his thigh as Hunk laid behind him, running his fingers through his hair.

Shiro took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “How’d I let you guys drag me into this…?”

“Shut up,” Pidge answered through a yawn. “You needed this and you know it.”

True. He did. Shiro reached up and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. So what if he didn’t get any of his work done. If he got up early tomorrow, he’d be able to make it up.

The doors swished open and they all lifted their heads up. Allura strode in, a tablet in her hand and a frown on her face. Shiro cursed under his breath. He knew he was in trouble. He knew he should have went ahead and done his work and avoid making her angry.

Allura’s eyes took in the entire scene. “You couldn’t bother to extend the invitation to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this a while ago and decided not to post it. there was another story i had to work on. glad i was able to get this posted. bottom shiro is the best and double stuffed shiro? that's my shit now. it's my new shit and if he's ever in a threesome when i write him as a bottom, he's getting double stuffed.
> 
> all characters are of age.


End file.
